testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Bob
As publicações da STV dizem com respeito a sua tradução bíblica: "... seria uma grande indignidade, sim, uma afronta à majestade e autoridade [ de Deus ], omitir ou ocultar seu ímpar Nome Divino, que ocorre de modo bem claro no texto hebraico ... Evitou-se tomar liberdades com os textos ... ou substituí-los por algum paralelo moderno quando a tradução literal tem sentido claro. Manteve-se a uniformidade de tradução por atribuir um só sentido a cada palavra principal e por reter este sentido tanto quanto o contexto o permitiu." Todavia acrescenta: "Tem havido desvios ocasionais do texto literal, com o fim de transmitir as expressões idiomáticas hebraicas e gregas ...". (Prefácio da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas, pág. 6-7; Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1990, Estudo 7) A edição da Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (KIV) Ed 1985 diz para seus leitores os objetivos dos tradutores: "Não oferecemos nenhuma paráfrase das Escrituras. Nosso esforço foi dar uma tradução tão literal quanto possível e esclarecer a leitura quando esta é muito misteriosa. Interpretamos a Bíblia dentro do contexto". (pág. 9-10 E. 1985; pág. 10 na Ed. 1969) O texto-padrão usado para Antigo Testamento foi a Bíblia Hebraica de Rudolf Kittel (BHK), na 7.ª, na 8.ª e na 9.ª edição (1951-55). Uma atualização desta obra, conhecida por Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS), ed. 1977, foi usada na sua atualização e no sistema de notas da Ed. 1984. O texto grego padrão usado é O Novo Testamento no Grego Original, dos eruditos bíblicos Brooke Foss Westcott e Fenton John Anthony Hort (reimpresso em 1948, originalmente publicado em 1881). Também foram consultados outros textos gregos. Não é sinceridade e a Fé de cada Testemunha de Jeová que está em questão. O que os eruditos afirmam é que a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas é uma paráfrase, não uma tradução literal dos idiomas originais como esta afirma ser. É acusada de ser uma obra deturpada, tendenciosa e cheia de interpolações. O que acontece é que os eruditos bíblicos, tanto cristãos como não-cristãos, têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas quando esta pretende impor uma determinada posição teológica, porque essa exegese têm influenciado as vidas de milhões de pessoas em todo o mundo. Everet Storms, editor da The Gospel Banner da Igreja Missionária Unida, têm criticado severamente a STV de retocar e falsificar as Sagradas Escrituras. Alguns exemplos de sua má tradução são apontados nos seguintes textos: Mateus 10:38; Mateus 27:52-53; João 1:1; João 8:58; Romanos 14:8-9; I Coríntios 11:30; Hebreus 1:6; Gálatas 5:15; Tito 2:13; Colossenses 2:12; I João 5:20; e muito mais. Prof. Jason Beduhn fez um estudo comparativo entre a King James Verson, a New Revised Standard, a New International, a New American Bible, a New American Standard Bible, a Amplified Bible, a Living Bible, a Today's English e a Tradução do Novo Mundo em Mateus 28:9, Pilipenses 2:6, Colossenses 1:15-20, Tito 2:13, Hebreus 1:8, João 1:1, João 8:58. Ao comparar as diversas traduções bíblicas, Beduhn teceu alguns comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo. Ele criticou "algumas opções de tradução que foram usadas na Tradução do Novo Mundo", mas mesmo assim disse que ela "é uma das traduções em inglês mais exatas do Novo Testamento que estão disponíveis é a mais exata das traduções que foram comparadas". (A Sentinela de 1/12/2004, pág. 30-1; Verdade e Tradução: Exatidão e Tendenciosidade nas Traduções em Inglês do Novo Testamento, Jason BeDuhn, Lanham: University Press of America, 2003, pág. 114-6, 162-3) As publicações da STV quando citam o Prof. Jason BeDuhm, focam apenas os pontos positivos, sem mencionar quais as críticas. Tampouco dão uma referência percisa do estudo mencionado por indicar aos seus leitores a editora, página e parágrafo. Frederick Franz não tinha habilitações académicas para ser tradutor bíblico. Em 1983, Raymond Franz, ex-membro do Corpo Governante e sobrinho de Frederick Franz, afirma que a Tradução do Novo Mundo é apresentada como o resultado do trabalho anónimo do Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo. Na realidade, os membros desta comissão seriam Frederick Franz (então Vice-presidente da STV), Nathan Knorr (então Presidente da STV), Albert Schroeder, Karl Klein, Milton Henschel e George Gangas. Apesar do pedido de anonimato, a composição dos membros da Comissão da Tradução do Novo Mundo era bem conhecida por todos os que, nesse tempo, trabalhavam na sede da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), em Brooklyn, Nova Iorque. A respeito de Frederick Franz, Raymond diz que "era o único com suficiente conhecimento das línguas bíblicas para tentar uma tradução deste género. Ele havia estudado grego por dois anos na Universidade de Cincinnati, porém o hebraico estudou por si próprio". (Crise de Consciência, pág 57) Franz admitiu sob juramento que não conseguia traduzir Génesis 2:4 a partir do hebraico - um versículo que qualquer estudante do primeiro ano de hebraico num seminário teológico poderia fácilmente traduzir. (Walsh vs. Honorable James Latham, Court of Session Scotland 24/11/1954, cross-examination of Frederick Franz, pág. 90-2) Após repassar os dados, Dr. Martin concluiu que na Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo "não havia nenhum tradutor de reputação com títulos reconhecidos em exegese ou tradução grega ou hebraica". (Walter Martin, Os Testemunhas de Jeová, Ed. Betânia, 1987, pág. 61-2, em inglês) A biografia sobre George Gangas menciona que era um turco que falava grego moderno. Bárbara Anderson, ex-pesquisadora assistente do Departamento de Redação (1989-1992) da Sociedade Torre de Vigia, tornou público que foram Albert Schroeder e Karl Klein que fizeram as muitas notas de rodapé e marginais, bem como as referências cruzadas que nos seis volumes originais da Tradução do Novo Mundo. Outras Testemunhas como assistentes desta comissão, contribuiram na sua elaboração, nas sucessivas revisões, bem como na tradução em outros idiomas. Opinião dos defensores Apesar do pedido de anonimato, a identidade dos membros da Comissão da Tradução do Novo Mundo era bem conhecida por todos os que, nesse tempo, trabalhavam na sede da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), em Brooklyn, Nova Iorque. Acrescentam que uma das razões de não aparecerem os nomes dos membros da Comissão de Tradução é por que estes não possuíam habilitações académicas para serem tradutores bíblicos. Afirmam que os membros desta comissão eram Frederick Franz, Nathan Knorr, Albert Schroeder, Karl Klein, Milton Henschel e George Gangas. Frederick Franz era o único membro capaz entre os membros da Comissão da Tradução do Novo Mundo para fazer um trabalho de tradução. George Gangas, era um turco que falava grego moderno. Albert Schroeder e Karl Klein fizeram as muitas notas de rodapé e marginais, bem como as referências cruzadas que nos 6 volumes originais da Tradução do Novo Mundo eram mais numerosos do que na edição revisada de 1984. Outros elementos anónimos como assistentes desta Comissão, talvez possuindo melhores habilitações, contribuíram na sua elaboração, nas sucessivas revisões, bem como na tradução para outros idiomas. H. H. Rowley, um erudito do Antigo Testamento, afirmou que a Tradução do Novo Mundo é uma paráfrase e não uma tradução literal do idiomas originais. Segundo ele, é uma obra deturpada, tendenciosa e cheia de interpolações. Ele escreveu: "A tradução é marcada por um literalismo que só exasperará qualquer leitor inteligente - se é que eles tem um leitor inteligente - e em vez de mostrar reverência para a Bíblia, que os tradutores professam, é um insulto à Palavra de Deus."7 Para avaliar a confiabilidade da obra dos tradutores, o Dr. Jason D. BeDuhn, professor-associado de estudos religiosos da Universidade do Norte do Arizona, em Flagstaff, Arizona, EUA, examinou e criticou algumas opções de tradução que foram usadas na Tradução do Novo Mundo, referindo que a Comissão de Tradução "mudou o texto bíblico para se adequar à sua própria teologia em muitos lugares". Mas BeDuhn classificou-a como "notavelmente boa", "muito melhor" e "consistentemente melhor" do que algumas das outras avaliadas. "A sinceridade e a fé de cada Testemunhas de Jeová não estão em questão, nem a sua confiança na qualidade do trabalho de tradução da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas. O que acontece é que eruditos, tanto cristãos como não-cristãos, têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo quando esta apresenta uma determinada posição teológica, pois essa exegese tem influenciado as vidas de milhões de pessoas em todo o mundo." Apesar das críticas, esta tradução possui também os seus defensores. Por exemplo, em 1989, o Prof. Benjamin Kedar, de Israel, disse: "Em minha pesquisa linguística relacionada com a Bíblia hebraica e suas traduções, várias vezes eu consulto a edição em inglês do que é conhecido como Tradução do Novo Mundo. Ao fazer assim, confirmo repetidamente meu conceito de que essa obra reflecte um esforço honesto de obter uma compreensão do texto tão precisa quanto é possível. Dando evidência de amplo domínio da língua original, verte inteligivelmente as palavras originais para um segundo idioma sem se desviar desnecessariamente da estrutura específica do hebraico. ... Toda a declaração linguística permite certa latitude de interpretação ou de tradução. Assim, a solução linguística em qualquer dado caso pode ser discutida. Mas, eu nunca descobri na Tradução do Novo Mundo intento preconceituoso de dar ao texto uma interpretação que este não contenha." 1 Também, o erudito e crítico bíblico britânico Alexander Thomson, por ocasião do lançamento do primeiro volume da "Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas", escreveu: "São pouquíssimas as traduções das Escrituras Hebraicas vertidas do idioma original para o inglês. Portanto, dá-nos muita satisfação acolher a publicação da primeira parte da Tradução do Novo Mundo, de Génesis a Rute. Esta versão fez evidentemente esforço especial de ser muitíssimo fácil de ler. Ninguém poderia dizer que é deficiente na sua novidade e originalidade. A sua terminologia não se baseia de forma alguma na de versões anteriores." 9 Quanto às Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, ele observou que a Tradução do Novo Mundo é notável na tradução exata do tempo presente do grego. Para ilustrar isso, referiu o exemplo de Efésios 5:25 que a Tradução do Novo Mundo verte: "Maridos, continuai a amar as vossas esposas", em vez de dizer apenas: "Maridos, amai as vossas mulheres." (Matos Soares) Concluiu então: "Nenhuma outra versão parece ter demonstrado esta particularidade notável com tal plenitude e frequência. ... A tradução é evidentemente obra de eruditos peritos e talentosos, que procuraram ressaltar o verdadeiro sentido do texto grego tanto quanto a língua inglesa seja capaz de expressar." 10 Thompson disse que foi orientado por "um ser" que entrou em seu quarto á noite e o dirigiu "em todos os escritos, ser cuidadoso em representar Jesus como o único instrumento de Deus em tudo o que ele faz" (American Quarterly Review, 1830, Vol. VIII, pág. 227-245). Para mais informação, veja Witnesses of Jehovah by Leonard and Marjorie Chretien, pág. 169-171) Referente à Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, Edgar J. Goodspeed, tradutor do "Novo Testamento" grego na versão An American Translation, escreveu numa carta de 8/12/1950 dirigida à Sociedade Torre de Vigia: "Estou interessado na obra missionária realizada por vós, e no seu alcance mundial, e agrada-me muito a tradução livre, franca e vigorosa. Ela exibe uma ampla gama de erudição séria e sólida, conforme posso atestar." O periódico Andover Newton Quarterly de 1/1963, disse a respeito da tradução das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs: "A tradução do Novo Testamento é evidência da presença, no movimento, de peritos habilitados a lidar de forma inteligente com os muitos problemas da tradução bíblica." Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas Concernente à Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas, sobre a qual se dão informações em subtópico específico neste artigo, Thomas N. Winter, da Universidade de Nebraska, EUA, escreveu numa crítica no "The Classical Journal": "Não se trata de uma interlinear comum: a integridade do texto é preservada, e o inglês que aparece em baixo dele é simplesmente o sentido básico da palavra grega. Assim, o caráter interlinear desse livro realmente não é de tradução. Seria mais corretamente chamado de texto com vocabulário instantâneo. Uma tradução em inglês fluente aparece numa coluna estreita na margem direita das páginas." Também o já acima referido Dr. Jason BeDuhn escreveu para a Sociedade Torre de Vigia descrevendo a Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas, da seguinte forma: "Acabei de dar um curso para o Departamento de Estudos Religiosos da Universidade de Indiana, em Bloomington. Esse é basicamente um curso sobre os Evangelhos. Os senhores me ajudaram através dos vários exemplares de Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas, que meus alunos usaram como um dos compêndios para as aulas. Esses pequenos volumes foram inestimáveis para o curso e muito populares entre os estudantes." Ele esclareceu ainda porque preferia esta versão nos seus cursos, escrevendo: "Simplesmente porque é o melhor Novo Testamento interlinear disponível. Sou erudito qualificado em assuntos bíblicos, familiarizado com os compêndios e instrumentos usados atualmente no estudo da Bíblia. A propósito, não sou Testemunha de Jeová. Mas conheço uma publicação de qualidade quando a vejo, e a sua Comissão da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia fez um bom trabalho. Sua tradução interlinear para o inglês é correta e tão consistente que obriga o leitor a encarar as diferenças linguísticas, culturais e conceituais entre o mundo de língua grega e o nosso. A sua Tradução do Novo Mundo é uma obra de alta qualidade e literal, que evita interpretações tradicionais a fim de ser fiel ao grego. É, em muitos sentidos, superior às traduções mais vendidas em uso atualmente." Saiba Mais * Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (KIV) * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (NM) * Comissão da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bílbia * Bíblia Hebraica de Rudolf Kittel (BHK) * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS) * Texto-padrão grego Westcott e Hort * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) * Brooke Foss Westcott (1825-1901) * Fenton John Anthony Hort (1828-1892) Ligações Externas *[http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em português do Brasil *[http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em inglês * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e os Seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários de William Cetnar Sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo]